prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason Jordan
| birth_place = Chicago, Illinois | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Bill DeMott Billy Gunn Dusty Rhodes Norman Smiley Robbie Brookside Terry Taylor WWE Performance Center | debut = September 30, 2011 | retired = }} Nathan Everhart (September 28, 1988) is an American professional wrestler signed to WWE's RAW roster under the ring name Jason Jordan. He is a one-time WWE Smackdown Tag Team Champion and also a one-time NXT Tag Team Champion, winning both title reigns with Chad Gable. He is also a one-time FCW Florida Tag Team Champion with former FCW trainee CJ Parker and a one-time WWE Raw Tag Team Champion with Seth Rollins. Early life In high school, Jason Jordan was a three sport athlete playing football, wrestling, and baseball. He was drafted straight out of high school for professional baseball, but passed up the offer to go to college and wrestle. He attended Indiana University and amateur wrestled in the toughest wresting conference in the country: the Big Ten. Jason became a three-time national qualifier for NCAA at the Division I level. While wrestling at the Indiana University, Jordan was ranked top 15 in the nation for three years in a row and was ranked as high as 2nd in the nation at heavyweight. Jason Jordan was a unique and impressive athlete weighing 225 pounds while competing at the 285 pound weight class. He used speed and agility to overcome his bigger opposition. His senior year, Jason was undefeated in the regular season going 35-0. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE FCW (2011-2012) Everhart signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment in late 2011 and was sent to the developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling as Jason Jordan. He trained and wrestled there until the brand's name changed during the following year. Jordan's earliest match was a non-televised one on September 30 (between the September 22 and October 13 tapings) where he was Abraham Washington's tag partner and they were defeated by Calvin Raines and Big E Langston. November 13 was his first televised match, where he teamed with Colin Cassady and Mike Dalton in a losing effort against the Ascension. While in FCW, Jordan was a FCW Florida Tag Team Champion with CJ Parker. They held the titles for 15 days from July 13, 2012 until July 28, 2012. NXT (2012-2016) Jordan's first televised match was on June 17, 2012 in a loss to Jinder Mahal. After a couple of non-televised house-shows in Jacksonville and Tampa during July, his first televised match in 2013 was on October 10, where he lost to Aiden English. Jordan's first match in 2014 was January 9 in a tag match where he and Marcus Louis lost to The Wyatt Family. During the course of 2015, Jordan and Chad Gable pursued the WWE NXT Tag Team Championship but were unsuccessful in their title matches against the champion team Dash Wilder & Scott Dawson. On June 8, 2016, Jordan and Gable won the NXT Tag Team titles from Wilder and Dawson at NXT TakeOver: The End. Smackdown (2016-2017) During the month of November, Jordan joined the main roster as part of the WWE Smackdown draft. He had his first Smackdown match teaming with Chad Gable, Dean Ambrose and Kane to defeat AJ Styles, Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper and Randy Orton). On November 20, Jordan wrestled as part of Team Smackdown in the 20-man elimination tag team match at Survivor Series. On November 22, he and Chad Gable won a Tag Team Turmoil match to qualify for tag team championship contendership. They were eliminated from contention on November 29 by Bray Wyatt and Randy Orton. On the December 27 edition of Smackdown, Jordan and Gable won a Four Corners Elimination tag team match to capture the SmackDown Tag Team Championship. They later lost the titles to The Usos on the March 21, 2017 edition of SmackDown. American Alpha then seemed to quietly split up, as Gable began wrestling by himself, including getting a championship match with Kevin Owens on the June 20 SmackDown, which he lost. Raw (2017-present) Kurt Angle's son On the July 17, 2017, episode of Raw, Jordan was revealed to be the son of Raw General Manager Kurt Angle, following Angle coming clean after a series of mystery text messages were sent to his work phone and to Corey Graves from the announce team. Jordan was moved to Raw, thus disbanding American Alpha. The following week on Raw, in his first match for the brand, he defeated Curt Hawkins. On the July 31 Raw, Jordan was a guest on Miz TV. After a verbal dispute, Jordan attacked The Miz, with an overhead belly-to-belly suplex into Curtis Axel and Bo Dallas. The following week on Raw, Jordan quickly defeated a local competitor. At SummerSlam on August 20, Jordan and The Hardy Boyz lost to The Miz and The Miztourage in the pre-show. On the September 4 and September 11 episodes of Raw, Jordan lost to John Cena and Roman Reigns respectively. On the September 18 episode of Raw, Jordan won a Six-Pack Challenge to become Number One Contender for the Intercontinental Championship. However, at No Mercy, Jordan was unsuccessful in capturing the title following outside interference from Axel and Dallas. At TLC, Jordan defeated Elias. On the October 23 episode of Raw, Jordan defeated Elias again in a rematch by disqualification, after Elias hit Jordan with his guitar. Later that night, the SmackDown roster invaded Raw, Jordan was immediately attacked by his former tag team partner, Chad Gable and then by other SmackDown superstars. During the November 6 episode of Raw, Jordan defeated Elias in a Guitar On A Pole match after retrieving Elias' prized guitar and smashing it across Elias' back. Later during a backstage segment, Kurt Angle offered Jordan the final place on Team Raw for the Survivor Series elimination match, which Jordan accepted. The following week during the November 13 episode of RAW, Jordan was eliminated from the team after receiving a Pedigree from Triple H who announced himself as the replacement for Jordan. Raw Tag Team Championship (2017-2018) During December 2017, Jordan was involved in a feud with The Bar (Cesaro & Sheamus). His issues with The Bar coincided with the growing feud they had against The Shield. Jordan would interject himself in the affairs of The Shield as Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins were regrouping from the loss of their teammate Dean Ambrose who was (kayfabe) injured by Samoa Joe. Jordan first wrestled a grudge match lost to Seth Rollins during the December 18 episode of Raw, after an in-ring segment broke down into an argument between the two. Later on during that night, with the absence of Roman Reigns, Jordan teamed with Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins in a six-man tag match won by Samoa Joe and The Bar. On Christmas Day, Jordan and Seth Rollins defeated The Bar to win the WWE Raw Tag Team Championship. During the remainder of the month, Jordan and Rollins successfully defended the tag titles against The Bar in a succession of Steel Cage matches during the WWE Holiday Tour. During January 2018, Jordan wrestled as a third man in The Shield, during Dean Ambrose's absence and they continued their feud with Samoa Joe and The Bar. At the Royal Rumble, The Bar won the Raw Tag Team Championship from Jordan and Rollins. Personal life Everhart attended Indiana University where he received his bachelor's degree in biology with minors in chemistry, social science and medicine. He put attending dental school on hold to pursue his dreams in professional wrestling. Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' **Belly-to-back suplex lifted and dropped into an elevated neckbreaker – 2017–present **''Jordan Slam'' (Olympic slam) **''Hoosier Daddy'' (Double underhook DDT) **Ankle lock *'Signature moves' **Dropkick **Multiple suplex variations ***Belly-to-belly ***Capture ***Exploder ***German ***Saito ***''Alpha-Plex'' (Overhead belly-to-belly suplex) **Striking turnbuckle thrust *'With Chad Gable' **'Finishing moves' ***''Grand Amplitude'' (Belly-to-back pop-up by Jordan into a bridging high-angle belly-to-back suplex by Gable) ***''Tech Fall'' (Electric chair lift (Jordan) / diving bulldog (Gable) combination) *'Tag teams and stables' **Tye Dillinger & Jason Jordan **Shoot Nation (w/ Chad Gable, Angelo Dawkins, Sawyer Fulton & Tucker Knight) **American Alpha (w/ Chad Gable) *'Nicknames' *'Entrance themes' **"Elite" by CFO$ (NXT/WWE; July 29, 2015 – July 31, 2017; used while teaming with Chad Gable) **'"Next Generation of Great"' by CFO$ feat. J-Frost (August 7, 2017 – present) Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with CJ Parker *'WWE' **NXT Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chad Gable **WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chad Gable **WWE Raw Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Seth Rollins See also *Jason Jordan's event history External links and references * WWE.com Profile * Profile * Facebook Fan page * Twitter * Profile Category:1988 debuts Category:2011 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Former amateur wrestlers Category:Illinois wrestlers Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:NXT Tag Team Champions Category:1988 births Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:FCW Florida Tag Team Champions